A Summer of Changes
by dramaqueen214
Summary: UPDATED AS OF 8/17!!!!! AN UPDATE! YAY!!! The McGuire's are going on vacation with the Gordons! Will it be a summer of love for Lizzie and Gordo? Read and find out! (L/G)
1. Getting Ready

A/N: Hi! This is just another idea that popped into my head. I'll most definitely be updating my other fic (No Such Thing), but I wanted to write this one too! It's an L/G all the way! Review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this computer!  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lizzie!" exclaimed 12 year old Matt McGuire, as he pounded on the bathroom door. "We're leaving in 10 minutes. Do you think I could maybe get in my own bathroom to brush my teeth?"  
  
15 year old Lizzie rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her hair. It wasn't her fault that her impatient younger brother waited until the last minute to do everything! "I'll be out in a minute, dorkface." She yelled.  
  
Right at that moment, Jo McGuire happened to pass through the hallway on her way downstairs. "Lizzie, don't call your brother a dorkface." She scolded. "And you need to let Matt brush his teeth, or we'll be late picking up the Gordons!"  
  
"Fine." She retorted, as she exited the bathroom. "It's all yours."  
  
"Finally!" Matt remarked, as Lizzie walked down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
"Let's see," she said to herself, as she examined the suitcases on her bed. "I've got my clothes, my make up, my carry-on, and my purse. All set!" She grabbed her suitcases, slung her backpack on her shoulder, and carried it all downstairs.  
  
"Got all your stuff?" asked Lizzie's father, Sam McGuire, who was loading everything into the van that was taking them to the airport.  
  
"I think so." Remarked Lizzie.  
  
"I hope so!" exclaimed Matt, who was coming down the stairs with his one suitcase. "Lizzie, we're only going to New Hampshire for 2 weeks. You've got enough stuff for 6 months!"  
  
"Well, some of us like to wear clean clothes everyday, rather than sporting the same outfit the whole time!" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Kids, knock it off." Pleaded Sam. "I'm not listening to this the whole trip!"  
  
"Dad, it's not my fault the little weasel doesn't know when to shut up!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Who are you calling a weasel?" asked Matt, defensively.  
  
"I mean it!" exclaimed Sam, with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Fine." Said both Lizzie and Matt.  
  
"Ok kids, are you ready?" asked Jo, as she slung her purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Yep!" replied Lizzie happily. She couldn't wait to get to Lake Winnepesauke, where they would be spending the next two weeks.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Matt. "I'm just going to call Lanny and tell him we're on our way." After much pleading, and complaining that Lizzie had a friend going on the trip, Sam and Jo had allowed Matt to take Lanny with them. Lizzie was thrilled about this decision. Matt would be occupied and out of her hair the whole time, and Lanny never even spoke! As long as they left her shoes alone, she was fine with it.  
  
"Ok!" exclaimed Jo, "Let's go!"  
  
With that, the McGuire family got into the van and headed towards the Gordons' house, excited about the next two weeks!  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Tell me what you thought! Review! 


	2. At the Airport

A/N: Ok, for those of you reading my other LM fic, No Such Thing, I know, you want an update. I want the next chapter to be really good, so I am taking my time. I promise it'll be up tomorrow though! In the meantime, here's an update to this story! And for those of you who were concerned, yes Miranda will be making a cameo! Be patient! Hehe! Enjoy!! And review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: At The Airport  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie felt a rush of excitement as the van pulled up to the airport terminal. She loved traveling, it always gave her a thrilling feeling. Her father opened the door and Lizzie, followed by Gordo, Matt, and Lanny, hopped out. They grabbed their luggage and rolled it inside the airport to be checked.  
  
"This year is going to be pretty cool, don't you think?" asked Gordo, as they all stood in line waiting to check their bags.  
  
"Gordo, we spend two weeks in a house with a dock on a lake! When is it not cool?" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"I know." He replied. "But I mean, we aren't little kids anymore, and I've got my license, so we can do cool stuff. It won't be a dorky family vacation."  
  
"True." She agreed. She was still incredibly envious of her best friend. His birthday was in December, so he had gotten his license in June. Lizzie, on the other hand didn't turn 16 until July 28th. She hated having a summer birthday! Oh well, at least Gordo would be able to take them places.  
  
Gordo surpressed a yawn as the group inched ahead in line.  
  
"Tired?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You think?" he asked sarcastically. "Lizzie, it's 5:00 am. I've been up since 2:30."  
  
"2:30! We didn't pick you up until 4:15!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but I had to pack this morning." He answered.  
  
"Oh." Lizzie remarked. "I've been packed for a week!" she marched up to the counter and plopped her bag down to be checked.  
  
"Chicks." Sighed Gordo as he rolled his eyes.  
  
20 minutes later they had all regrouped at the gate where they would board the plane. Lizzie and Gordo were sitting down, waiting to be called for boarding.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" asked Gordo.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"Want to sit next to me on the plane?" he asked.  
  
"Do you have to ask? My other options are Matt and Lanny. Sure I'll sit with you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ok." He smiled.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's short!  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	3. Flying High

A/N: Yay! An update! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I confess. I've been lying to you all. I own Lizzie McGuire, and I am making millions of dollars off this story! NOT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Flying High  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." Came the voice over the plane loudspeaker. "We'd like to thank you once again for choosing Delta Airlines for your travel plans. We are awaiting clearance from the tower momentarily, so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. Our total fly time will be approximately six hours and 43 minutes."  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Lanny!" agreed Matt, who was sitting next to his best friend. "We can switch seats midway through the flight! You are a genius!" Lanny happily nodded his head and smiled.  
  
The plane was a big one. There were 2 seats, and aisle, 4 seats, another aisle, then 2 more seats. The McGuire/Gordon party took up an entire row. Matt and Lanny had taken the 2 seats on the right hand side, while Gordo and Lizzie took the other 2 window seats. Lizzie and Gordo's parents sat in the 4 interior seats.  
  
"Here Lizzie, Gordo." Called Jo, leaning across the aisle to hand them gum. "Chew this so your ears don't pop."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Replied Lizzie, handing a piece to Gordo.  
  
"Thanks." He responded. "Are you sure you don't want the window seat?"  
  
"Positive." She answered.  
  
"We've been doing this for 10 years Lizzie. Haven't you gotten over your fear of flying yet?" asked Gordo.  
  
"David!" called Mrs. Gordon from across the aisle. "Don't make fun of Lizzie! Phobia of heights is very hard to overcome!"  
  
"Mom, I wasn't making fun of her. I was just making conversation." Gordo protested.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Gordon. I wasn't offended." Lizzie said.  
  
"Alright then." Mrs. Gordon replied. "But if you need any relaxation techniques, just ask me!"  
  
"Mom, we're on vacation!" exclaimed Gordo. "No work related anything!" Gordo recognized the psychologist in his mother coming out to help Lizzie.  
  
"OK, I'll be quiet." She laughed.  
  
"I'll be fine." Added Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah!" called Matt. "Until we take off! You better hope she doesn't get too scared, or she'll barf!"  
  
Gordo stifled a laugh. He could remember past summer trips with Lizzie next to her mother, her head in an airsick bag. Gordo made sure he sat as far away as possible when that happened.  
  
"Matt!" scolded Jo. "Stop it right now. Anyway, she hasn't done that in a long time! You'll be ok sweetie." She told Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks Matt." Called Lizzie. "For announcing that to the entire plane. You are dead when we land!"  
  
Just then, then the captain started speaking again. "Hello again, ladies and gentlemen. We have just been cleared by the control tower. We will begin our taxi down the runway in just a moment. Please buckle your safety belts and return any trays to the upright position."  
  
Lizzie looked a little nervous.  
  
"You ok?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I'm not going to puke Gordo, I just hate take-off." She replied.  
  
"I know. But it'll be over soon." He said, trying to calm her.  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
The plane lurched forward and began to cruise down the runway. Lizzie could feel the wheels lift up as the plane began to ascend. She gripped the armrests so hard that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Here," offered Gordo sensing how scared she was, "hold my hand."  
  
Lizzie grasped Gordo's hand in her own. Despite her fears, she was shocked at how it felt. A wave of new emotions swept over her. She liked holding his hand. She wasn't quite sure why, but she did. She smiled a little.  
  
"See." He remarked. "I told you."  
  
"Thanks." She replied.  
  
"No problem." He smiled. What a smile. Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
Finally the plane leveled off, and Lizzie released Gordo's hand.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine until we land!" she joked.  
  
"Yeah. That's my least favorite part." He remarked. "The feeling like you're going to plunge into the ground. But then the wheels come down and you bump into place."  
  
"Well, if you get scared, you can hold my hand." She told him.  
  
"Ok." He replied, smiling again. "I'd like that."  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review!! 


	4. Are We There Yet??

A/N: First off, a few reviewers have made comments about Gordo not being in character when he offers to hold Lizzie's hand. I know that might not be him exactly, but since we haven't seen a L/G romance on the show, I'm kind of writing what I want - which is basically all a fanfic is. So, if you don't want to read it, don't. That being said, here's an update for those of you who want to read it! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Are We There Yet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes after awakening from her nap. "Hey." She said sleepily to Gordo.  
  
"Hey." He replied, looking up from his magazine. "You have a good nap?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered, stretching her arms. "How long was I out for?"  
  
"About an hour. We land in about 3." He told her.  
  
"Yuck! 3 more hours!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know." He agreed. "I've read this magazine 3 times already."  
  
"Well, I'd offer you my CosmoGirl or Seventeen, but I doubt you'd enjoy the Josh Hartnett centerfold." She joked.  
  
"I'll pass." He replied.  
  
"Well, I think my mom packed some travel games for Matt and Lanny. I'll go get one." She decided.  
  
"Ok." Gordo agreed.  
  
Lizzie got up and crossed the aisle to where her parents were sitting. Both her father and Gordo's father were snoring loudly. Mrs. Gordon was reading Psychology Today, and Jo was reading a book. She looked up when she heard Lizzie walk over.  
  
"Hi honey." She said.  
  
"Hi Mom." Lizzie replied.  
  
"You feeling ok?" asked Jo.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Replied Lizzie. "I just wanted to grab a game. Gordo and I are bored out of our minds."  
  
"I know." Remarked Jo. "It's a long flight. I gave the games to Matt and Lanny, why don't you go get one."  
  
"OK." Replied Lizzie. She walked around to the other aisle and Jo returned to her book.  
  
"Hey look Lanny, it's Princess Puke!" called Matt, seeing Lizzie approach.  
  
Lanny leaned over and Matt nodded his head. "Lanny wants to know if he can have your autograph, your highness."  
  
"Matt, I'm not in the mood." Lizzie glared. "Just give me a travel game."  
  
"Fine." Replied Matt. He handed her Connect Four.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, and she walked back to her seat.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie played about 10 games of Connect Four, and decided they had had enough.  
  
"How much time left?" asked Lizzie, hopefully.  
  
"2 hours and 45 minutes." Responded Gordo.  
  
"Ugh!" said Lizzie, frustrated. "That only killed 15 minutes!"  
  
"How come these plane rides never seemed so long when we were little?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Lizzie. "Probably we slept the whole time." She looked over at Matt and Lanny. They were both sound asleep.  
  
"Yeah." Laughed Gordo. "Those were the days."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Agreed Lizzie.  
  
"So are you totally bummed Miranda couldn't come?" asked Gordo, trying to pass time.  
  
"Yeah. A little bit." Admitted Lizzie.  
  
"Me too." Replied Gordo.  
  
The McGuires' and the Gordons' had been friends for a long time. Lizzie and Gordo had known each other since birth, their families were close. Every year, they went to New Hampshire. Mrs. Gordon's sister owned a huge house on Lake Winnipesauke. Lizzie always brought Miranda with her, and the three friends always had the best time. This year however, Miranda had been sent to Mexico for the summer. Something about "discovering her heritage". She had pleaded with her parents, but one week after school had ended, she was shipped away. It was a disappointment for all three of them.  
  
"We'll still have fun though." Decided Lizzie.  
  
"Definitely." Agreed Gordo. "If this freakin' plane ever lands!"  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	5. We're Here!!

A/N: I know, I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back! Enjoy this chapter! Review, because reviewing inspires me to write!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: We're Here!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The "freakin" plane had finally landed, and a taxi ride later, Lizzie, Gordo, and the rest of the gang had arrived at the cabin. Cabin wasn't really the word for it. Lodge was more like it. Mrs. Gordon's sister and her husband were both doctors, and it was evident through the size of the house. Their were 5 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a kitchen, a game room with a pool table and a foosball table, a sitting room, a family room, an office, a dining room, and a porch. Out back was a pool, a deck, a swing set and best of all, a dock that lead to Lake Winnipesauke. The house sat just feet away from it. The dock was large, and it had an area to keep the boat, and a separate area with a bar, and a few tables. It was nice just to sit out there and enjoy the quiet. It was also fun to sit at the end of the dock and just dangle your legs over the side. Lizzie loved it there.  
  
"Here we are!" exclaimed Mr. Gordon.  
  
Lanny leaned into Matt. Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Lanny and I call the room with bunk beds!"  
  
Everyone laughed and decided to settle in and freshen up before reconvening for dinner. Lizzie was a little sad when she brought her suitcases up to the bedroom where she would be staying. It was the one with lavender walls and two twin beds that she and Miranda usually shared. It really belonged to Gordo's cousin Lauren. She was a year younger than Lizzie.  
  
Gordo climbed the stairs to third floor behind Matt and Lanny. There were two bedrooms up there. One was for his twin cousins, Danny and Conner, that was the one where Matt and Lanny would stay. The other was for Gordo's cousin Chris. He was the oldest son of his aunt and uncle. He was 18, and Gordo's closest cousin. He was working at a camp in New Hampshire for the summer and Gordo was looking forward to visiting him. They were pretty good friends. Gordo threw his suitcase on the bed and picked up the note on the dresser.  
  
Gordo!  
  
Hey man! Hope you are having a kick-ass summer. Welcome back to the house! You better come and visit me ASAP! Just call the camp and let them know you are coming. The number is on the other side. They make me drive the camp truck over here, so I had to leave my car at the house. The keys are in the top drawer of the dresser. You can drive it whenever you want. I figured you are a little too old to be chauffeured around in the minivan. Have fun! Talk to you soon.  
  
Chris  
  
Gordo knew he had always liked Chris. He had just given him permission to drive his almost brand new convertible! Gordo was to excited to keep that to himself.  
  
"Lizzie!" he shouted down the stairs.  
  
"What?" she yelled back. "Gordo, where are you?"  
  
"On the third floor! Come here quick!" he commanded  
  
"What?" she asked again, as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"I have the keys to Chris's car!" he announced, excitedly.  
  
"He's going to let you drive his brand new convertible?" asked Lizzie, in disbelief.  
  
"Yep! No more minivan for us!" he exclaimed.  
  
An hour later, the Gordon's and the McGuire's were eating dinner in downtown Meredith (a town on Winnipesauke with little shops). After they had finished, they discussed the evening plans.  
  
"Well, I'm up for some drinks out on the deck!" announced Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Me too!" agreed Jo.  
  
"That was a long flight!" added Sam.  
  
"Ok, so back to the house for drinks it is!" decided Mr. Gordon.  
  
Lanny leaned over to Matt. "Lanny and I want to have a foosball tournament!" he exclaimed. "We challenge you, Lizzie!"  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Remarked Lizzie. "Playing the gruesome twosome in table soccer is not my idea of a fun night."  
  
"Fine." Replied Matt, defensively.  
  
"Hey Mom!" exclaimed Lizzie, getting an idea. "Is it ok if we stay here and shop for a little while?"  
  
"Oh great." Said Gordo, rolling his eyes. "I should have known that I would be a substitute shopping buddy for Miranda."  
  
"It'll be fun!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not." Remarked Mrs. Gordon. "I mean as long its ok with Jo and Sam, and if you're back by 12."  
  
"We would be." Remarked Gordo. "Believe me. I can only take so many hours of shopping."  
  
They all laughed. It was agreed that the parents, Matt and Lanny would head back to the house, and Lizzie and Gordo would stay, as long as they were back by curfew.  
  
"C'mon Gordo!" exclaimed Lizzie. "The shops are only open until 10! And it's already 8!"  
  
"Oh no! Only two hours to shop!" remarked Gordo, sarcastically.  
  
"Stop complaining." She scolded him. "I promise we'll get an ice cream after I look in a few stores."  
  
"Ok." Agreed Gordo reluctantly.  
  
  
  
TBC!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Words Unspoken

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! I haven't felt inspired. Well, here's some more for you. School starts in a week, so enjoy what you get right now! Please review. It might inspire me.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo looked out onto the lake as he tried to keep his chocolate ice cream from dripping down the side of the cone. Lizzie came up behind him and offered him a napkin.  
  
"Here." She said. "Thought you could use one."  
  
"Thanks." Replied Gordo.  
  
"No problem." She responded, taking a taste of her own strawberry cone.  
  
The two strolled down the streets of the town and watched as all the little shops closed down for the evening. The hustle and bustle of tourists had settled down for the evening, and Gordo and Lizzie were two of the only people walking around.  
  
"How is it?" asked Gordo.  
  
"It's really good." She answered. "You want a taste?"  
  
"Sure." He replied, as Lizzie held the cone out for him to lick. "It is good."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Agreed Lizzie. She looked out on the lake, and then back at Gordo and laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked, defensively.  
  
"You have ice cream on your nose!" she giggled. She reached up to wipe it away. Gordo looked at her. Her turquoise blue eyes were sparkling. He felt a surge of excitement rush over him. Lizzie looked back at him. She too felt it. After a moment, they realized what was happening and quickly turned away.  
  
"So." He started. "Let's find that car."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Lizzie collapsed into bed, exhausted. She had wonderful dreams. Dreams of she and Gordo together, as more than friends. Of course, she could never tell him.  
  
But what Lizzie didn't know was that Gordo was having similar dreams, and he wasn't telling either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!  
  
Sorry it's short. More later! Review! 


	7. Oh, the Possibilities!

A/N: I know, it's been forever since I updated! I've had a bunch of other stuff to do! But I'm back, and I will try to update, even if it's only on the weekends. So, enjoy and review! I like reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She opened her eyes and saw the rays of sun streaming through the sheer curtains. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. 9:00. Perfect; not too late, but just enough sleep to make her feel refreshed. She yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. She walked down the hall to the staircase and made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin sleepyhead!" called Jo, as she poured pancake batter onto a skillet.  
  
"Hi Mom." Replied Lizzie. "Breakfast smells amazing!"  
  
"Well, I hope you're hungry!" exclaimed Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Yeah, we made pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast." Agree Jo.  
  
"Well, Matt and Lanny should eat about half of that!" Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Actually, they had some cereal earlier." Explained Jo. "They wanted to get a head start on fishing."  
  
"Oh wow, a quiet morning!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Actually a quiet day." Remarked Roberta Gordon. "It's a day long trip. The guys went out all the boat."  
  
"All the guys?" Lizzie asked, a twinge of disappointment in her voice. She had wanted to spend more time with Gordo.  
  
"Not all of us." Remarked a male voice.  
  
Lizzie spun around to see Gordo coming down the stairs. "Oh, hey Gordo." She said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
"Gordo, how come you didn't go fishing with the rest of them?" asked Jo.  
  
"Well Mrs. McGuire, the last time my father and I went fishing for some male bonding time, we ended being sprayed by a skunk." Gordo explained.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Lizzie laughed. "You wore a car air freshener around for a week afterward! You smelled like a pine tree."  
  
"Would you have preferred the alternative?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Good point." Lizzie conceded.  
  
"Lets just say that Howard and David spend their time together indoors." Added Roberta. "Which is why he was glad to come along when Sam decided to take the boys fishing."  
  
"At any rate, breakfast is served!" Announced Jo.  
  
"This is great!" exclaimed Gordo, about halfway through the meal. "Mom, you and Mrs. McGuire are really great cooks!"  
  
"I'd like to thank the grocery store, for providing us with the items to make this meal." Goofed Jo.  
  
"Oh, and lets not forget the appliances for combining the ingredients so well." Added Roberta.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo laughed at their crazy mothers.  
  
"So whats the plan for today?" Lizzie interjected.  
  
"Well, Roberta and I were planning on hitting the outlets!" Jo informed them.  
  
"Oh! Shopping!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "In that case, I think I'll stay here and read a book or something. I have had enough shopping to last the trip already."  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie found herself seizing the opportunity to be with Gordo. "You know, maybe I'll sit this trip out. You guys could probably use a day without kids anyway."  
  
"Lizzie's passing up a shopping trip? Let me get the thermometer!" joked Roberta.  
  
"Well sweetie, you are more than welcome to join us, but if you'd rather hang out with Gordo, that's fine too. It's your vacation as well!" offered Jo.  
  
"No that's ok-you go. Maybe you'll even do some birthday shopping?" asked Lizzie, slyly.  
  
"Why? Does someone have a birthday coming up?" asked Jo, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"Only a sweet 16!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"How could I forget?" joked Jo. "And you do have a point. If you aren't with me, maybe for once your presents will be a surprise!"  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll stay here." Lizzie announced. "Unless you had your heart set on a quiet day."  
  
"Well." Gordo joked. "Just kidding. We can go mini golfing or something."  
  
"Well, Jo and I will take the mini van, and you have the keys to your cousin's car, right David?" Roberta asked.  
  
"Yep." Gordo replied.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" exclaimed Jo. "The stores open in 15 minutes!"  
  
With that, the women were off, leaving Lizzie and Gordo in a house, all by themselves.  
  
What would happen?  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!  
  
Review and I'll write more! 


	8. Wow

A/N: Wow! Finally an update! I just kinda felt like writing! I hope you enjoy it!!! Please review!!  
  
Let me know if you want to be on the update list, a weekly email, telling you what fanfics I've updated, and any new ones I created, as well as idea for new fics, and any contests I'm having. If you are interested in being on this list, email me at dramaqueen214@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not telling! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So," asked Gordo, after the mothers had left. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Replied Lizzie. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I asked you first." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"No fair." Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Gordo laughed. "You are so immature."  
  
"Nuh uh." Retorted Lizzie. "You're too mature."  
  
"Well, I am older you know." Remarked Gordo, knowing it would annoy her.  
  
"By 7 months!" she protested. "In two weeks, I'll be 16 too."  
  
"I know." He said. "I was just kidding."  
  
"Well, I don't really want to mini golf." Offered Lizzie.  
  
"Me either." Gordo agreed. "10 bucks says the parents will pass that off as some type of family bonding activity at some point in time."  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie laughed. "Probably."  
  
"Which brings us back to the original question." Quipped Gordo. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno." Lizzie replied, resignedly.  
  
"Well, lets discuss our options." Gordo decided. "Shopping is a no, mini- golf is a no, fishing is a no. We could go swimming.  
  
Lizzie thought for a minute. "Ok." She agreed. "Just let me go change into my suit."  
  
"Meet you at the dock in 10." Gordo replied.  
  
With that, they were off to their respective bedrooms. Lizzie changed into her Hawaiian-print tankini and applied some sun block. She slipped into a pair of flip-flops, grabbed her sunglasses, a book, and a towel and headed down stairs. When she reached the backyard she noticed Gordo was already down there. Absentmindedly, she ran her hands through her hair to make it look neat. But why? It was just Gordo - right?  
  
"I was beginning to think you stood me up." Joked Gordo when she finally reached the dock.  
  
"Sorry, I had to put sun block on." She replied.  
  
"Oh! Thanks for reminding me!" he exclaimed, as he jumped up to find the bottle. "I almost forgot." Gordo began to apply the lotion to his face and arms. He then proceeded to remove his tee-shirt.  
  
Lizzie stared in awe. She had seen Gordo without a shirt a million times before, but she had never really paid any attention. She studied his arms and his stomach. He was no longer a scrawny little kid. He had muscle. She also noticed how tall he had gotten. She used to have a good 2 inches on him, but now he seemed half a foot taller than her.  
  
"Hey McGuire." He called, snapping her out of her daze. "You mind doing my back?" he tossed her the bottle.  
  
"Sure. No problem." She responded. She squirted some sun block into her hand and rubbed it into his back. More muscle. Since when was Gordo such a hottie?  
  
"Thanks." He replied when she was finished. He noticed the look on her face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing." She answered quickly. Yeah right, she thought to herself. You, Lizzie McGuire are falling for your best friend. But everything is peachy.  
  
After about half an hour of reading their respective books, the pair decided to try out the new jet-skis Gordo's uncle had bought. After they suited up into life jackets, Gordo started the engine on one of them.  
  
"You ready for this?" he asked her.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied, somewhat nervously.  
  
They got onto the jet-ski and took off across the lake. The sensation was like something Lizzie had never known. They were skimming the top, wind was blowing her hair, water splashing her face. She felt like she was flying. Gordo sped up and Lizzie grabbed onto him even tighter. He glanced back at her and smiled. He liked her holding him tight. He wanted to do the same right back.  
  
"You ready McGuire?" he shouted, as he revved up even more. The ski shot across the lake like a bullet.  
  
"Careful Gordo!" Lizzie screamed from behind. "Don't go so fast!"  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her.  
  
And he didn't.  
  
After they got sick of the jet-ski, they returned to the dock and dried out in the sun. After a while, Lizzie needed to cool off again.  
  
"I'm going in." she announced.  
  
"Ok." Replied Gordo.  
  
Lizzie ran into the lake, the water was freezing! It felt really good on her parched skin. She swam out a little further, glancing at the island in the middle of the lake. She was just admiring the sparkles the sun was making on the water when she felt something grab her ankle.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed, kicking. She was convinced that some lake monster had grabbed hold of her and was going to eat her for lunch.  
  
Then, a wet mop of dark, curly hair surfaced. Gordo started laughing.  
  
"Gordo! That was so not funny!" she exclaimed. "I thought that you were the Lochness monster or something."  
  
"Lizzie, the Lochness monster lives in Scotland." He pointed out.  
  
"Still!" she exclaimed. "That was very mean." She splashed at him.  
  
"No you didn't!" he yelled, and splashed her right back. This resulted in a massive war of trying to blind the other person with sheets of water. Lizzie and Gordo were laughing hysterically.  
  
Gordo paused for a moment to look at her. Her hair was soaking wet, falling out of its neat ponytail. Her eyes were twinkling once again in the summer sun. God she was beautiful.  
  
Lizzie noticed Gordo's silent, and stopped laughing herself. She noticed he was staring at her. Why? Did she have something in her teeth?  
  
No. That wasn't it. He was looking into her eyes. She returned the favor. She gazed into his deep, chocolate colored eyes. She could get lost in them. They both just stared.  
  
Neither was entirely sure about what was supposed to happen next. But both had an idea, and both hoped the other had the same idea.  
  
Slowly, and a little unsurely, Gordo leaned in. Lizzie followed. He raised his hand to touch her cheek, their eyes closed and their lips met. Softly at first, but when they both realized it, the kiss deepened. Lizzie ran her fingers through Gordo's sopping hair. He took her face in both his hands, and it got even more intense. Lizzie had no idea what she was doing, and was completely shocked when she felt Gordo's tongue enter into her mouth. He expected her to pull back, but she didn't. She just kept kissing him.  
  
They finally broke it, and both looked as though they had been shot by a stun gun.  
  
"Wow." Was all Gordo could say.  
  
Lizzie, on the other hand, couldn't say anything. A million things were rushing through her head. She could not believe what had just happened. She had no idea. All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop.  
  
She finally found words. "Um, I think maybe we should um, go inside."  
  
"Definitely." Agreed Gordo. The both ran back to the house.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!  
  
  
  
What'd ya think? Review! 


	9. Conversations

A/N: Hello everyone! I've been thinking about this story for a while, and I think I know where I want to take it! That's good, because now I can update! Woo hoo! And just to clarify, for the sake of this story, we're pretending "Bye, Bye Hillridge Junior High" did not happen! Ok! Enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LM. If I did, Lizzie would have planted one on Gordo's lips in that picture! Haha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
  
  
"Lizzie!" a voice called.  
  
Lizzie felt herself being jolted.  
  
"McGuire! Wake up!" Gordo yelled.  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Gordo standing over her. She sat up and stretched out.  
  
"Finally." Gordo remarked. "Geez, I didn't know jet-skiing could take that much out of you. And you weren't eve steering!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You've been out for like an hour." Gordo explained.  
  
"I have?" Lizzie asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes." Gordo answered. "You said you'd rest your eyes for a few minutes and then we'd go swimming."  
  
"We didn't go swimming yet?" Lizzie asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nope." Gordo replied. "Are you ok?"  
  
Lizzie thought for a minute. So they hadn't kissed? Everything after the jet-skiing had been a dream! Lizzie shuddered a little.  
  
"Well?" Gordo asked again.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'm fine. I think I got too much sun or something." She replied, shakily. She was feeling way too much. That dream had sent her over the edge. "Um, I'm going to go inside and lie down for a little while." She got up and started for the house.  
  
"Ok." Gordo replied wondering what was up with her. "I'm going for a swim, and then reading my book. Come get me if you need anything."  
  
"Right." Lizzie responded as she walked away.  
  
She reached the house, and found the bedroom her parents were staying in. She found what she was looking for - her dad's laptop, and brought it back to her room. She set it up on the desk and waited for it to boot up. She was still reeling from her dream. Why had she dreamed about kissing Gordo? Ever since he had held her hand, she couldn't stop thinking about him - as more than a friend. Was she really falling for Gordo?  
  
The computer screen came up and Lizzie connected to the internet.  
  
"Please be there, please!" She begged, as she signed onto her buddy list. She really needed to talk to someone.  
  
Before she could even look at it, a message popped up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manders14: OMG! You have no idea how glad I am that you're on.  
  
Manders14: This is Lizzie right? Or did you find out her password again Matt?  
  
Lizzee628: No, its me.  
  
Manders14: Good. I need contact with the real world.  
  
Lizzee628: That bad, huh?  
  
Manders14: You have no idea.  
  
Lizzee628: LOL  
  
Manders14: Seriously. If I have to watch one more Friends re-run in Spanish, someone will die.  
  
Lizzee628: I thought you were supposed to be discovering your heritage?  
  
Manders14: Apparently my heritage consists of many small children and badly dubbed t.v. shows.  
  
Lizzee628: Yikes. Sounds bad.  
  
Manders14: It is, but talking about it makes it worse. How are things back in the States?  
  
Lizzee628: Things are...interesting.  
  
Manders14: Why? What happened?  
  
Lizzee628: Things.  
  
Manders14: Tell me!  
  
Lizzee628: Well, I'm a little hesitant. Your concept of the "cone of silence" is very different from mine.  
  
Manders14: I can keep a secret!  
  
Lizzee628: Right!  
  
Manders14: When have I ever blabbed?  
  
Lizzee628: Too many times to count! We even have it on video! A certain film project comes to mind.  
  
Manders14: Oh right. The Stan Jansen thing. But that was just a fluke. Besides, that was middle school. I'm more mature, and you don't like Gordo anymore.  
  
Lizzee628: You're 0 for 2.  
  
Manders14: I am so mature. 0 for 2? What?  
  
Lizzee628: ....  
  
Manders14: OH!  
  
Lizzee628: Yeah..  
  
Manders14: What happened?  
  
Lizzee628: Nothing...yet. But I had a dream about him.  
  
Manders14: Really?  
  
Lizzee628: Uh huh. We kissed in it.  
  
Manders14: Lizzie, you need to talk to him.  
  
Lizzee628: No way! That would just make things weird. Besides, I'm sure it's just a little crush. I like Ethan, not Gordo.  
  
Manders14: Denial. Oh, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You know you like him. You have forever, you've just been too blind to see it.  
  
Lizzee628: Miranda, I need to figure things out. So if you talk to Gordo, please don't say anything. Ok?  
  
Manders14: Fine. But you should. Otherwise you might be missing out on something really great.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just then, Gordo came into the room. Lizzie quickly shut the laptop. "Um hey." She tried to act casual.  
  
"Whats up?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing." Lizzie replied quickly. "Just, um, checking my email. But I'm thirsty, so I think I'll go get a soda. You want one?" She started to leave the room.  
  
"Sure." He replied. "I'm just going to put a tee-shirt on."  
  
"Ok." Lizzie went downstairs. Once she had left, he creeped back into her room and opened the laptop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manders14: Lizzie? Are you there? Lizzie?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC!  
  
What will Gordo do? Will Miranda tell him? Review and I'll update soon! 


	10. Weird

A/N: Wow! I am completely surprised at the popularity of this story! I'm glad you guys like it so much. All of this reviewing makes me want to write another chapter! So here you go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, then I would not imagine these stories, I would make them happen on the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Weird  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manders14: Lizzie!  
  
Manders14: Ok, maybe you left, but if you are seeing this, take my advice:  
  
Manders14: Do something, because you do not want to live your life asking "what if". The reward will far exceed the risk.  
  
Manders14: I'll talk to you later.  
  
Manders14 has signed off  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo looked at the screen. What was Miranda talking about? What could Lizzie possibly be contemplating? He read over the words. "Do something, because you do not want to live your life asking 'what if'. The reward will far exceed the risk." Since when was Miranda so profound? And why did he feel like her words were directed towards him as well?  
  
Gordo grabbed a tee-shirt and continued downstairs.  
  
"Here." Lizzie remarked, handing him a glass of soda.  
  
"Thanks." He acknowledged. He took a sip, and watched as Lizzie scanned the newspaper that was on the counter. "So, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, distracted. She looked up. "Oh yeah. I just needed a drink."  
  
"That's good." He replied. "So what's up for this afternoon?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could have some lunch, and then catch a movie." She suggested.  
  
"Anything playing?" Gordo asked.  
  
"There's a 2:00 showing of that new spy movie with Matt Damon. You up for it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Gordo remarked. "As long as it's not a chick flick."  
  
Lizzie read the description. "Matt Damon stars as undercover spy in a mission to save the world from total domination." She laughed. "I highly doubt it's a chick flick."  
  
"Ok." Gordo agreed. "I'm in." he grinned.  
  
"Good." Lizzie smiled back. The sunlight caught her hair and made it shine. She was beautiful. Gordo felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd been getting that feeling a lot around Lizzie these days. And he didn't exactly mind it. Not that he'd ever tell her that. He did not want to ruin 16 years of friendship on feelings that he believed to be one-sided.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie ate their lunch and headed off to the movie theater.  
  
"So, who were you talking to online?" Gordo asked, as they sped along the highway, top down, wind blowing through their hair.  
  
Lizzie shifted a little in her seat. "Oh, just Miranda."  
  
"How is she doing?" asked Gordo. "Going crazy yet?"  
  
"Not crazy exactly." Lizzie replied. "She is, however, very sick of Spanish television."  
  
"I bet." Gordo replied. "Maybe we should send her a care package. You have her grandparents address, right?"  
  
"Yep. That's actually a great idea." Lizzie remarked. "We can get some movies, candy, stuff like that."  
  
"Cool." Gordo agreed. "Miranda's lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
"And you." Lizzie added. "Me too." She smiled.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled back.  
  
They finally reached the movie theater, and went in. They reached the ticket booth, and Gordo edged in front of Lizzie. Something came over him when the ticket guy asked how many.  
  
"2." He replied. He handed Gordo the tickets, Gordo paid, and handed one to Lizzie.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Lizzie, puzzled.  
  
Gordo shrugged.  
  
"You didn't have to pay for my ticket!" She told him.  
  
"Think of it as a birthday present." He told her.  
  
"Gordo, my birthday isn't for 5 more days." She pointed out.  
  
"So?" he remarked.  
  
They proceeded into the theater and chose two seats. Lizzie thought for a moment as they watched the previews.  
  
"So, what is this, a date?" she asked, half joking, but wanting it to be all the same.  
  
Gordo looked at her, realizing what he had done. "Um, no." he replied quickly, to cover it up. "I mean, that'd be weird, right?" he asked, waiting for her to agree, but wanting her to say it wouldn't be weird.  
  
"Yeah, weird." Lizzie remarked. But as the movie started, she was beginning to think that a date with Gordo wouldn't be weird at all.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	11. Perfect

A/N: Wow! 40 reviews in 5 days! You guys are making me feel so wanted! Haha! As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing! So enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
Random Side Note: Absolutely nothing to do with the story, but for those of you who are into new music and new artists, I highly recommend checking out Lucy Woodward if you haven't already. Her song "Dumb Girls" is incredible! I can't stop listening to it! I kind of wanted to work it into a fanfic, but it doesn't really work with any of my current ones. Hmmm, maybe I'll have to stray from my typical G/L plots! Anyway, now that I'm done rambling, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
A Summer of Changes  
Chapter 11: Perfect  
Gordo and Lizzie intently watched the movie. About halfway through Matt Damon's character met up with the villain of the movie, making for a pretty suspenseful scene. Gordo looked over at Lizzie, knowing how easily frightened she was. He watched as she squinted and covered her hands with her eyes.  
  
"Its almost over." He leaned over and whispered.  
  
"I know." She replied, a little shakily.  
  
Gordo turned forward again and continued to watch the movie, which was actually pretty good. He was just grabbing a handful of popcorn and thinking about how Matt Damon wasn't all that bad of an actor, when he heard a scream from next to him. He glanced up at the screen quickly, and noticed a dead body had come into play. Next thing he knew, Lizzie was leaning into his shoulder.  
  
A little alarmed, but not at all disappointed, Gordo tried to comfort her. "It's ok Lizzie, it's just a movie." He rubbed her arm.  
  
Lizzie, realizing what she had done, looked up at Gordo. She was horrified! Had she actually done that, leaned into him? Usually she and Miranda were the ones cowering with each other, while Gordo poked fun of them for being wimps. What was she thinking?  
  
"Oh, right." She replied, trying to recover. "I'm being silly." She straightened up, and returned to her original position.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Gordo told her, reassuringly. "These are really good special effects. They almost scare me." He thought about it for a minute. "And if you get freaked out again, you know where to find my shoulder." He half smiled at her.  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously. "Thanks." That smile. Why, after 16 years of seeing him almost every day, was she just noticing what an incredible smile he had?  
  
She tried to refocus on the movie, but her mind kept wandering. She kept revisiting what it had felt like to bee in Gordo's arms. So safe, and warm. She felt so comfortable, like it was meant to be.  
  
Next to her, Gordo was equally distracted. He marveled at how natural everything seemed. And she had initiated it. He had been patiently waiting for some sign since junior high. For once, he was beginning to feel that his unrequited feelings toward Lizzie weren't so unrequited.  
  
They somehow made it through the rest of the movie, but not without their hands bumping twice, while reaching for popcorn. Each time they both tried to laugh it off, but both knew they were in for something more.  
  
After, they exited the movie theater, and got into the car.  
  
"So, what'd you think?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I thought it was really good." Lizzie remarked. "And Matt Damon is really cute for an older guy!"  
  
Gordo laughed. "Well, I was surprised. I thought it was pretty good. Not Spielberg caliber, but decent all the same."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Yeah." She agreed.  
  
"And the company was especially great." He smiled over at her.  
  
"You think?" she asked, going along with it.  
  
"Isn't that what I said?" he remarked.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Well, I have to agree with you there Mr. Gordon."  
  
Gordo laughed, and looked over at Lizzie. Her golden hair was blowing every which way, her face was lit up with her trademark smile. Gordo couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her for a best friend. Even if that's all they were for the moment.  
  
Lizzie felt him looking at her. She suddenly grew self-conscious. Why? It was Gordo, not Ethan. Why did she care so much about how she looked?  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "Nah. You're perfect."  
  
Now that sounded familiar.  
TBC!  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Promises

A/N: Hey! I am so excited about the response this story is getting! I love writing it and the fact that you guys love reading it makes me want to write all the more! So keep on reviewing! So, here is another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
A Summer of Changes  
Chapter 12:  
Lizzie cocked her head a bit and smiled at Gordo's comment. "Well thanks." She replied.  
  
"No problem." He remarked. Smooth move, he thought to himself. Now she knows something is up.  
  
They drove for a few more minutes, neither one saying anything. Lizzie shifted her sitting position yet again. She tried to think of something to say, to break the silence, but she couldn't. This was so weird. Ordinarily, she never shut up. She and Gordo always had plenty to talk about.  
  
Instead, she was staring into space, thinking about how much things had changed, but were the still exactly the same all at once. She was thinking about the future, but wanting to stay with Gordo right here forever at the same time. The way she had been feeling about him lately had caused her to worry about how she could live without him as a permanent fixture in her life.  
  
Gordo must have thought it was weird too, because he spoke up. "What's with you McGuire? Usually I can't get a word in edgewise. Now you're going all pensive on me." "I'm just thinking." She replied.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked. "What about?"  
  
"Life in general." She responded.  
  
"Geez Lizzie, don't get too specific." He joked.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I was just thinking about us actually."  
  
"Us?" Gordo asked, wondering where she could possibly be going with this. "What about us?"  
  
"Us growing up." She replied. "I can't believe that we're 16."  
  
"Almost 16." He pointed out.  
  
"You know what I mean." She remarked. "Its just so strange. I mean here we, well - you - are driving around, doing whatever we want. It feels like just yesterday we were restricted to our houses and the mall. And we only have 2 years of high school left! What's with that? I mean, its seems as if we were just in middle school."  
  
"You've been thinking about this a lot, huh?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I guess." Lizzie replied. "My parents want me to start looking at colleges already, and I feel like I've just finally started to get used to high school. We're all suddenly adults. Its weird."  
  
"I know." Gordo agreed. "But at least we have each other. We'll get through it together, just like we got through middle school and high school."  
  
"That's the thing though." Lizzie explained. "We might not. We probably aren't going to go to the same college. You'll go off to some top of the line school for geniuses, and I'll go to some middle of the road college for average people like me."  
  
Gordo could tell that Lizzie had been worrying about these things lately. He tried to reassure her. "I have no idea where I'll go to school. Who's to say we don't end up going to the same college? And Lizzie, even if we do go to different schools, we'll always be best friends. Nothing will change that."  
  
Lizzie rubbed her head. She was stressing herself out. "You're right." She remarked, wanting to change the subject. "Lets talk about something else now, ok?" She was mad at herself for bringing up the whole subject.  
  
But Gordo wasn't letting her give up so easily. "I can tell its bothering you, Lizzie. What's worrying you so much?"  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath. "I just don't want to picture my life without you in it." She was tearing up, but looked away so he couldn't see. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm getting all gross and mushy. I'm over-thinking things."  
  
Gordo's heart skipped a beat inside of his chest. Could this really be happening? Was she going to admit how she really felt? He tried to play it cool. "You're not being mushy. I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"You do?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I couldn't picture my life without you in it either. And we don't have to."  
  
"We don't?" she asked.  
  
"No." he told her. "Lets promise right here and now that we will always be a part of each others lives."  
  
"Ok." She agreed.  
  
"No matter where we live, no matter what our jobs are, or who we are married to, we'll talk at least once a week, and see each other at least once every 6 months." He proposed.  
  
"No matter what?" she asked.  
  
"No matter what." He confirmed. "Best friends for life."  
  
"For life." She echoed.  
  
"No turning back now." He joked. "You're stuck with me McGuire." He flashed her a huge Gordo grin.  
  
She laughed at him.  
  
"Now there's my Lizzie." He remarked.  
  
My Lizzie? He had called her his Lizzie! Lizzie's heart skipped a beat, and her face broke into a huge smile.  
  
Gordo looked over at her. "Hey, you're smiling again!" he remarked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I like it when you smile." He commented.  
  
The two best friends drove off in the sunshine, both knowing that something big was about to happen. Something they had both been waiting for all of their lives.  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	13. Buddies

A/N: I'm trying really hard to keep this interesting, while going in the direction I need to go in with it. I'm running out of ideas though! I'll keep writing, but if it starts to stink, please let me know, ok? Thanks! Review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
A Summer of Changes  
Chapter 13: Buddies  
"Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie rolled over from her position on her bed to the sound of her mother's voice calling her from downstairs.  
  
"Sweetie, come down, we're trying to decide what to do after dinner!" Jo called up to her daughter.  
  
"You too David!" Roberta added.  
  
"I'm coming." Lizzie shouted down. She made her way out of the room and called up to the third floor. "Gordo! You better come down if you want any say in what we eat tonight!"  
  
No response.  
  
Lizzie sighed, not too thrilled with the fact that she was now going to have to climb an extra set of steps. She reached the third floor, and knocked on the door to Gordo's room. "Gordo! Come downstairs!"  
  
"Just a sec!" Gordo called.  
  
Lizzie opened the door to reveal Gordo working on his video camera. She walked over the desk, where he was sitting. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.  
  
"Um, nothing." Gordo replied, too quickly. He shut the camera off and shoved it into the camera bag.  
  
"Right." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"I was, uh, starting a video for Miranda." He told her. "You know, like a video letter."  
  
"Can I see it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No!" he replied, quickly. "I mean, its not done yet. Its still really rough."  
  
"Ok." Lizzie replied. "Anyway, we're wanted in the family room. Apparently they're actually taking our activity suggestions for once."  
  
"Ok cool." He responded, not moving.  
  
"Well?" she said. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "Go ahead. I'll be right down."  
  
"Sure." She replied, giving him a weird look. What had gotten into him?  
  
Lizzie descended the two flights of stairs and reached the family room.  
  
"Hey pumpkin!" Jo greeted her. "Did you have a nice rest?"  
  
"Yep." Lizzie replied, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"That's good." Jo replied.  
  
"So, did you catch any fish?" Gordo asked, as he entered the room.  
  
"No fish, but Lanny caught a boot." Sam explained.  
  
Lanny reached into the bag beside him, and pulled out a brown boot.  
  
"Very nice." Gordo remarked. "I think."  
  
"The boat was kind of lame." Matt remarked.  
  
"He's just saying that because he got a little seasick." Sam interjected.  
  
"Did not!" Matt protested. "I'm telling you, it was the turkey sandwiches."  
  
Lanny made a face at Matt.  
  
"Ok, maybe it wasn't the turkey." Matt conceded.  
  
"Look who's Prince Puke now!" Lizzie teased.  
  
"You still hold the crown, your majesty." Matt returned.  
  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned, any experience with nature that doesn't end with me wearing car freshener is a success!" Howard Gordon remarked.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, what does everyone want to do tonight?" Roberta asked.  
  
"Arcade!" screamed Matt, Lanny nodding furiously in agreement.  
  
"No!" whined Lizzie. "I want to shop!"  
  
"No!" Gordo exclaimed. "No more shopping. Lets get ice cream!"  
  
"We could always mini-golf!" Sam offered.  
  
"NO!" screamed Matt, Lizzie, Gordo, Jo and Roberta. Lanny shook his head.  
  
"I thought it was a good idea." Howard remarked.  
  
"I've got an idea." Jo announced. "How about we get some pizzas, and then head on down to Weirs Beach?"  
  
7 heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Roberta exclaimed. "There's a few arcades, so the boys can play their games, plenty of shops, and lots of food places."  
  
"Plus, its Friday night!" Lizzie pointed out. "They have fireworks every Friday!"  
  
"So I guess mini-golf is out?" Sam asked, dejectedly.  
  
"YES!" yelled 5 exasperated voices in unison. Lanny nodded his head.  
  
"I guess we lose." Howard remarked.  
  
An hour, and 5 pizzas later, the group had piled into the minivan and was headed toward Weirs Beach.  
  
They reached their destination around 7:00, parked the car, and everyone hopped out.  
  
"Ok." Jo began calling out instructions before everyone took off. "Matt and Lanny, here are a few rolls of quarters for the arcade. We'll meet you in front of it at 8:30, and then we can decide what else you want to do."  
  
Matt and Lanny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lizzie, you can go off and shop, or do whatever, as long as you stay in this area." Jo told her.  
  
"That goes for you too, David." Roberta.  
  
"As long as you stick together." Both Moms continued, in unison.  
  
Gordo laughed and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Almost 16 years old and they were still getting the 'stick with your buddy' speech.  
  
"Mom, I can drive." Gordo reminded her. "I think I can handle walking around for a few hours."  
  
"Nevertheless." Roberta remarked. "We have our cell phones if you need us."  
  
"And, we'll meet you at the Kellerhaus at 9:30 for ice cream.  
  
"Cool." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"And no tattoos!" Sam remarked, referring to the many tattoo parlors that took up shop at the Weirs.  
  
Everyone laughed. Sam and Howard walked the boys to the arcade planning to meet the girls in a few minutes, Jo and Roberta headed off to the coffee shop, and Lizzie and Gordo were left to their own devices.  
  
"Well," Gordo remarked. "Let's go buddy!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the amusement park area.  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	14. Hey Jealousy

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been thinking about this story for a while, trying to decide where I'm going with it. So, hopefully, it was worth the wait! I'll try to update my other stories this weekend, too, so be on the lookout! And, please review. The only way my stories work is if I get feedback! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. So there.  
A Summer of Changes  
Chapter 14: Hey Jealousy  
"Lets play a few games before we go on any rides." Lizzie suggested, as she and Gordo neared the midway.  
  
"Ok. That's cool." Gordo agreed.  
  
The pair began to stroll up and down the aisles to find a game they wanted to play. They passed balloon pop, bean bag toss, and skee-ball before they came across Lizzie's favorite.  
  
"Look Gordo!" she exclaimed, halting in front of a booth. "It's that water gun game!" She pointed excitedly at the water guns that aimed at balloons in order to fill them until they burst. Lizzie grabbed a few quarters out of her pocket and handed them to the attendant. Gordo did the same. Both sat down on the little stools, poised the water guns, and began shooting.  
  
"I bet I can beat you!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"That's what you think!" Gordo retorted, as he pulled hard on the trigger.  
  
Both took aim, and gave a final shot. Both balloons popped at exactly the same time.  
  
"Tie!" they both yelled at once.  
  
The attendant looked over at them for a second, and proceeded to speak to them. "Good job." He remarked, his eyes shifting over to Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, her eyebrow arched a little.  
  
"Have I seen you here before?" the attendant asked. Lizzie looked at him. He looked to be about 16 or 17. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't recognize him from anything.  
  
"I dunno, maybe." She replied. "We vacation here every year. I've been to this carnival before."  
  
"I've only been working here for a month." He explained. "And I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you." He gave her a huge smile.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Thanks." She replied.  
  
'Come on Lizzie!' Gordo thought to himself. Couldn't she see through this act?  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
'Apparently not.' Gordo decided. He let out a sigh, but it went unnoticed.  
  
"So, do you have a name?" asked Lizzie, twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
'Oh no! Not the hair twirl!' Gordo thought to himself. That was a technique she reserved for advanced flirting. It was only used on prime candidates, such as Ethan Craft. Gordo would gladly sell his soul to the devil for a hair twirl from Lizzie McGuire. A hair twirl meant that Lizzie meant business.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "It's Josh. Do you have a name?"  
  
"I'm Lizzie." She answered.  
  
Gordo cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh!" she realized. "And this is Gordo."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around." Josh remarked. "Lizzie." He added.  
  
That was it, Gordo was about to lose all of his dinner right there.  
  
"Maybe you will." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo watched the two of them for a minute, and then pulled Lizzie away from the stand. "Lets go." He remarked.  
  
Lizzie noticed the expression on Gordo's face. He looked.he looked hurt. Why though?  
  
"Gordo, what is wrong with you?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Uh, um, too much pizza." He replied quickly. "Yeah, I ah, I needed to get some fresh air."  
  
"Gordo, we're already outside." Lizzie pointed out. What was going on with him? "And I'm pretty sure Josh was about to ask me out!"  
  
"Ask you out?" asked Gordo, in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, so I'm not good enough to go out with?" she asked, getting madder by the minute. "What am I, some kind of freak?"  
  
"No, Lizzie, that's not what I meant." Gordo reassured her. No way was it what he meant. In his opinion, she was completely and totally perfect to date. He certainly thought so. "I mean, you just met him, and he really didn't seem like your type."  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo a strange look. Could he be envious? Maybe he really did like her. Lizzie's heart jumped at the thought, but she kept cool on the outside. "So I have a type now?"  
  
"Yeah." Gordo replied.  
  
"So who is my type Gordo?" Lizzie asked, interestedly. 'This ought to be good.' She thought.  
  
'Me! I'm your type!' Gordo yelled out to himself. "I dunno, just not that guy." He replied, regretting such a stupid answer, the moment it came out of his mouth.  
  
"Right." Lizzie nodded her head sarcastically. She headed toward the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"You know." she called to Gordo over her shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." She laughed.  
  
"Me jealous?" Gordo asked. 'Completely jealous' He thought to himself.  
  
She smiled at him coyly.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself McGuire." He remarked catching up to her.  
  
Lizzie gave him a playful shove and they both laughed.  
  
If only she knew....  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	15. Thats What I'm Here For

A/N: Ok, confession time. I've have been avoiding this story big time, because I've had a huge bout of writers block as far as this fic goes. I know exactly how I want it to end; it's just a matter of getting there! Anyway, I thought you guys deserved some kind of updating, so, here we go! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Comprendez-vous?  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
Chapter 15: That's What I'm Here For  
  
Lizzie gazed out into the night sky. The sun had set, and the moon shone brightly over the lake. It was very peaceful.  
  
Her moment of tranquility was interrupted by a tug on her arm.  
  
"C'mon Lizzie." Gordo was calling. "We're next!"  
  
Lizzie allowed herself to be dragged by Gordo into the seat on the platform. The attendant strapped them in, and next thing she knew, they were rising into the air.  
  
"Remember when we were little, we used to beg to be allowed to ride this by ourselves?" Gordo mused. "We wanted to be big kids."  
  
"You did anyway." Lizzie commented. "But I would always get nervous about the thing rolling off its base."  
  
"And I always promised that wouldn't happen." He remembered.  
  
"And I always believed you." She smiled. "So I went."  
  
"And when we got to the top, you'd give my hand the death grip." He laughed. "But you always came."  
  
"Because I trusted you." She replied. "I always have and I always will. I know you'd never let anything happen to me."  
  
"You're right." Gordo remarked. "I wouldn't."  
  
They rode in silence for a few more minutes, the ride creeping slowly to the top. Finally theirs was the seat on the very top of the Ferris Wheel.  
  
Gordo looked out onto the lake. Boats were docking, house lights reflected in the water, people were walking around. The air was light and warm. The stars sparkled, and the moon was bright. It was a perfect night. He sat there, enjoying his surroundings. All the sudden he felt her hand reach for his.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, her eyes sparkling like the stars.  
  
She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed hers back. All was right with the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later it was time to meet their families for ice cream. They strolled down the street headed for the restaurant. They reached it, and went inside.  
  
They were immediately greeted by a very hyper Matt and Lanny.  
  
"We got 2,000 tickets!" Matt exclaimed. "We're gonna save them to get something really big!"  
  
Lanny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wow." Lizzie remarked, with feigned excitement. "Now I can tell everyone I'm related to the biggest arcade dork in California."  
  
Matt stuck out his tongue and Gordo laughed.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and continued onto the table where her parents and the Gordon's were sitting.  
  
"Hey kids." Sam greeted the pair. "How were the rides?"  
  
"They were fun." Lizzie replied. "What have you guys been up to?"  
  
"Well, we got to go shopping." Sam replied, yawning.  
  
Jo reached over and hit him on the shoulder. "No one forced you to come." She retorted, annoyed with her husbands complaints.  
  
"Oh, but honey, I take advantage of any time I can spend with you." Sam replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
Jo shook her head and let out a laugh.  
  
"Nice save." Mr. Gordon congratulated.  
  
This time it was Mrs. Gordon who hit her husband.  
  
"Thanks." Sam replied, laughing to himself.  
  
"Parents." Lizzie and Gordo remarked at the same time, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Why don't we get some ice cream." Jo piped up.  
  
The group made their way up to the counter and each placed their orders. Once each had received a cone, they stepped back outside onto the pier to wait for the fireworks show.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat on a bench, eating their cookie dough and chocolate cones respectively, and people watching.  
  
Lizzie nudged Gordo and pointed in the direction of two little kids running ahead of their parents, holding hands.  
  
"Looks like us." She remarked.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Ah, the good old days." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were 5 again."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Well, you've definitely got the 5 year old look down." She commented, referring to the dab of chocolate ice cream on his nose.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"It means, that in the 16 years I've known you, you've always ordered chocolate ice cream, and you've always managed to get it all over your face." She commented, reaching up with a napkin. She wiped it away, and inspected his face.  
  
"There." She declared. "Much better."  
  
He gave her his Gordo half smile. "Thanks Mom."  
  
She laughed at him and returned his smile. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."  
  
Both realized the truth in her last statement. They always took care of each other, no matter what. Whether it was a hand to hold on a plane or a Ferris Wheel, wiping away ice cream or tears, they had each other's backs. They were a perfect pair, like an old married couple.  
  
"Picture time!" a perky voice announced, as it's owner came to the bench.  
  
"Mo-om." Lizzie whined. "I look gross!"  
  
"Liz-zie." Jo replied. "No you don't."  
  
"You look perfect, McGuire." Gordo reassured her.  
  
Both Lizzie and her mother were taken aback by Gordo's comment.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Lizzie.  
  
Jo smiled to herself, aware of the look Gordo was giving her daughter. She could see it in his eyes, and in the return glance Lizzie was giving him. It made her happy. Hopefully they would realize soon that they were perfect for each other. She had always known they would end up together.  
  
"Smile!" called out Roberta Gordon, who had also taken out her camera.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo threw their arms around each other and smiled brightly for their mothers. After a decent picture had been captured, the two made goofy faces. Lizzie crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue, and Gordo giving her bunny ears and scrunching his nose.  
  
"Very attractive." Jo commented, laughing.  
  
Suddenly, a boom echoed across the lake.  
  
"Oh! The fireworks are starting!" Roberta announced.  
  
The mothers headed to the edge of the dock to meet their husbands. Gordo and Lizzie stood up on the bench in order to see the show over the crowd.  
  
They watched as the sky illuminated in bright colors. The fireworks were great.  
  
Halfway through, Gordo looked over at Lizzie who was shivering. "You cold McGuire?" he asked.  
  
"N..no." she chattered.  
  
"You have a tank top on and you just ate ice cream." He remarked.  
  
"Sss.so?" she retorted.  
  
"So your teeth are shattering." He pointed out. "Here, take this." He removed his hoodie and put it over her shoulders.  
  
"You have short sleeves!" she protested, as he rubbed her arms to warm them up.  
  
"I'm fine." He assured her. "You get warm."  
  
They both returned their gazes to the sky.  
  
"Hey Gordo?" Lizzie remarked. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Gordo smiled. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
The two best friends smiled at each other, their faces illuminated as the sky burst with color.  
  
TBC!!  
  
What did you think? Review! 


	16. Happy Birthday!

A/N: OK, I didn't necessarily want to get to this so quickly, but the story is starting to drag, so its time to get to the good parts. So, for all of you craving L/G fluffiness, this is the chapter for you! This chapter is very long, but I don't think anyone will mind! I'm on a long weekend now, and school is almost out, so look for more updates! Please review and tell me what you think, k? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LM, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Various artists do.  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
Chapter 16: Happy Birthday  
  
Lizzie awoke to the smell of her very favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes. She stretched in bed and smiled at the sun pouring through the windows. Today would be perfect. Today she was 16, the best age ever! She got out of bed and threw on her purple slippers. She grabbed her robe and headed out into the hallway. She was met by a very sleepy looking Gordo.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Happy birthday." He returned, half smiling.  
  
"Did you get up just so you could say happy birthday?" she asked. It was  
still pretty early. Only about 8:00.  
  
"Yep." He replied, yawning. "Am I the first?"  
  
"Of course." She answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Every year, Gordo would arrive at Lizzie's house early in the morning, so  
he could be there when she woke and be the first to wish her happy  
birthday. It was a tradition they had started long ago.  
  
She laughed at the sight of him. He was standing there, in the hallway, his  
long curly hair a mess, in boxers and socks. It was very amusing.  
  
"You going back to bed?" she asked. "You look tired."  
  
"I am." He replied. "I was up late working on....stuff..." He remarked, catching himself. "But, no, I'm up for the day. I am however, going to take  
a shower. So I'll see you downstairs."  
  
"Ok." She nodded her head.  
  
She continued on down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning 16 year old." Sam greeted her, as he stood at the counter,  
pouring orange juice.  
  
"Hi Dad." She replied.  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo exclaimed, running over to her daughter.  
  
"Here we go." Lizzie remarked, sarcastically, under her breath.  
  
Sam laughed, and the two rolled their eyes, knowing how sentimental Jo got.  
  
"Hi Mom." Lizzie offered.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Jo exclaimed, throwing her arms around her daughter. "I can't believe you're 16! Now you're going to be driving and soon you'll be graduating high school, then college, then you'll get a job, and get married, and have kids of your own, and you'll be doing just what  
I'm doing!"  
  
"Please, God, no!" Lizzie muttered under her breath. She wriggled free of her mother's death grip. "Do I smell chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked,  
before her mother had another meltdown.  
  
"Hot off the griddle!" Jo exclaimed. "Sit, I'll get you a plate."  
  
Lizzie took a seat at the table, and waited for her mother to bring over a  
plate of pancakes. In the meantime, Matt and Lanny entered the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Matt remarked, as he stole a pancake off the plate Jo had  
set in front of Lizzie. Lanny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie replied. "Feel free to take my breakfast." She added,  
sarcastically.  
  
"Well, me and Lanny hate to eat and run, but we have major plans for the  
day." Matt explained.  
  
"Oh you do?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Where could you possibly be going at 8 in the morning?" Sam inquired.  
"Usually we don't see you until at least noon."  
  
"I have a fish to catch." Matt declared.  
  
"Don't tell me you are still upset that you didn't catch anything." Sam  
asked.  
  
Lanny looked at Sam and nodded.  
  
"You McGuire men and your foolish pride." Jo retorted.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Matt and Sam defensively.  
  
"Well, you go right ahead." Jo told the boys. "But don't take that boat  
out, and check in at lunch time."  
  
"Ok." Matt agreed. With that, he and Lanny were off.  
  
"So any big birthday plans?" Jo asked, as she joined Lizzie at the table.  
  
"None as of yet." She replied, taking a bite of her pancake. "Gordo and  
I'll probably go into town or something."  
  
"Well, you can do whatever you want sweetie." Jo remarked.  
  
"Within reason." Sam added, looking over the newspaper at Lizzie's  
mischievous grin.  
  
"Aw Dad! No nose ring? You spoil all my fun!" she joked.  
  
"Very funny." Sam replied.  
  
"That's enough you two." Jo laughed. "Lizzie, just don't forget that we  
have a 6:30 reservation tonight. And you need to wear something nice."  
  
"Sure Mom." Lizzie chirped. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"Ok pumpkin." Jo remarked, clearing the table.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast!" she called over her shoulder, as she headed back  
upstairs.  
  
She reached the second floor, and noticed that the bathroom was vacant. She  
seized the opportunity, and grabbed her shampoo and headed in.  
  
After she had taken a shower and blown her hair dry, she got dressed and  
decided to visit Gordo's room.  
  
She knocked, and then proceeded in.  
  
"Hello." She called.  
  
"Hey." He greeted, his face lit up with his Gordo half-smile. She noticed that her heart fluttered as he smiled at her. Then she snapped out of it.  
  
She walked over and sat down on the unmade bed. Gordo rolled the computer  
chair he was sitting in over to where she was.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking." She replied.  
  
"You do that a lot nowadays." He remarked. "Is this some weird thing that  
came along with turning 16?" he joked.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, hitting his arm. "You can't make fun of me today." She  
announced, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked coyly.  
  
"Cuz it's my birthday." She replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"It is?" he asked, playing dumb. "I wouldn't have guessed. I mean its not  
like you've been talking about it since, oh, your last birthday."  
  
"It's an important one." She defended herself. "16 is a big age."  
  
"You seem to think so." He retorted. He thought for a second. "Why is that  
exactly? How come 16 is such a huge difference from 15?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, the fact that you can drive." She pointed out.  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Why else?"  
  
"I dunno." She admitted. "I just always thought of 16 as a magical age. Like, you wake up and life is perfect for one day. You just feel older, and  
more mature, and everything works out."  
  
"So is everything living up to your ridiculously high expectations?" he  
asked.  
  
"It's early yet." She replied. "Jury is still out. But I'll keep you  
posted."  
  
He smiled at her. Both of them knew something was up, but they kept on  
acting as they always did around one another, relaxed and calm.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I dunno." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Oh no McGuire, we're not playing this game again." He remarked. "There is no doubt in my mind that I will seriously regret this later on, but, we'll  
do whatever you want to do."  
  
Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Even shop?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Even shop." He muttered.  
  
"C'mon then!" she urged. "Let's go!"  
  
"I can hardly wait." He replied, with feigned enthusiasm.  
  
Many hours later (well, at least according to Gordo), they returned from their day's excursions. They had shopped, yes, but they had also gone out to lunch and gotten ice cream, so Gordo was content. And Lizzie was happy,  
which added to his contentment.  
  
"Lizzie!" Sam called from downstairs. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
"I'll be right there Dad!" she called back. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white and purple paisley skirt, and a white halter-style shirt. Her hair was up in a French twist, and she  
had on black sandals. Her makeup was done, and she was ready to go. She  
gave one last glance at the mirror, and then bolted downstairs.  
  
"Ready!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Finally." Matt retorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Matt." Jo scolded. "Be nice to your sister. It's her birthday."  
  
"Yes, so we'll forgive her for taking forever." Roberta joked.  
  
"But only this once!" Howard added, laughing.  
  
They proceeded to leave, and Gordo walked with Lizzie out to the car. "You  
look really nice." He commented.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "You look pretty good yourself." She replied. And she meant it. Gordo cleaned up well. He had a short sleeve polo and a pair of  
khaki's on, which was pretty formal for Gordo.  
  
With that everyone left and headed to the restaurant.  
  
They all sat down and enjoyed a great dinner, and a cake brought out  
afterward. Then it was time to go home for presents.  
  
Lizzie sat on the couch and Jo handed her the gifts. Lizzie opened one from  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon first.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed, as she opened the box to reveal a sweet 16 charm for her charm bracelet. "I love it!" she exclaimed, as she got up to  
give them a hug.  
  
Matt gave her a CD that she'd wanted.  
  
Her parents gave her a bunch of clothes, a few DVD's, and a matching  
bracelet and necklace.  
  
"There's one more." Jo announced, taking out a medium sized box.  
  
Lizzie peeled off the paper, and shrieked when she realized what it was. "Oh my gosh! My own cell phone!" she exclaimed. She ripped the box apart  
and took it out, in a state of shear joy. "Thank you Mom and Dad!"  
  
"Oh great! Another phone she can hog up." Matt quipped.  
  
"Yes, but this is my own phone." She replied.  
  
Lizzie examined her new toy and everyone chatted for a few more minutes. Then the adults decided to move to the sitting room for coffee, and Matt and Lanny went to their room to play video games. Lizzie looked around at  
all her new stuff.  
  
"What a great birthday!" she exclaimed. "This day rocked!"  
  
"It's not over yet." Gordo remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Come with me." Gordo told her. He led her out to the dock, specifically to  
the TV that was hooked up over the bar area. His video camera was there  
too.  
  
"Sit." He instructed.  
  
She did. The night air was warm and the stars were twinkling overhead. She  
could hear crickets chirping as he hit play on the VCR.  
  
Music started playing as the video began. A familiar plucking of base at  
the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie stared the screen. It was a montage of pictures, set to the music.  
The first ones were earlier pictures of Lizzie and Gordo. As babies, on  
their first day of preschool, and on family trips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie was in awe. She couldn't believe it. Gordo looked over at her to see her reaction. She looked like she was about to cry, but not out of sadness.  
She was floored.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I guess, you say, what can make me feel this way?"  
"My girl, my girl, my girl; talking bout my girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that part of the song, a beautiful picture of Lizzie flashed across the  
screen. Then more recent pictures started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've got so much honey, the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song baby, then the birds in the trees.  
I guess, you say, what can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl; talking bout my girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The song continued and so did the memories. Gordo and Lizzie in middle school, and in high school. At dances, and other school things. Lizzie was flooded with emotions. Then the last lyrics played as the video faded out  
on the picture of them from at the fireworks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I guess, you say, what can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl; talking bout my girl  
My girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo hit the stop button and turned toward Lizzie. He waited for her to  
say something.  
  
"Gordo." She started. "That is the best birthday present anyone has ever  
given me." She declared, wiping the tears from her face. "You are the  
greatest friend ever." She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her  
back, enjoying every moment of her being in his arms.  
  
"There's one more part." He explained, walking over to the dock.  
  
"There's more! Gordo, you've already done too much!" she protested.  
  
"Well, this isn't a present you can open." He explained.  
  
She looked confused.  
  
He took a deep breath. "There's.something that I've wanted to do for a long  
time." He started.  
  
She nodded, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"And it's never really been the right time to do it, but recent events have made me think that now it is." He finished. "And..." he paused, stopping himself from over-verbalizing as he had a tendency to do. He just let the  
moment take over.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lizzie." He remarked, as he closed his eyes and leaned into  
her. She did the same, and before she knew it, Gordo's soft lips were meeting hers. She kissed him back. It felt so right. She felt little sparks of electricity all over her. Gordo felt the same sparks. It lasted a few more seconds, and then they pulled away. It had been just long enough. Not  
too short, but very sweet.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and he did the same, looking at her  
tentatively, praying that she had felt what he had.  
  
"I take it back." She announced softly.  
  
"What?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I take back what I said earlier." She explained. "That was by far the best  
present anyone has ever given me." She declared, referring to the kiss.  
  
Gordo realized what she was saying, and that same old Gordo half-grin came  
across his face.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it." He replied.  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	17. Denial

A/N: OK, I am back! And here is the update you have all been asking for. I will try to post some more updates in the next few days, but Friday I am leaving for vacay for 2 weeks, and I will not have a computer! Gasp! So, enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Summer of Changes  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Lizzie sat on the end of the dock, her legs dangling over the edge. Her toes brushed the top of the water as she gazed out onto the lake. The air was calm and cool, and the reflections of house lights caused the water to sparkle. It was the perfect end to what had been a wonderful birthday.  
  
Gordo looked over at her and smiled. She looked so happy. He could not help but think that maybe, just maybe, he might have added to it. They sat, side by side, silently, looking out into the night.  
  
Lizzie broke the silence. "Wanna know something?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Sure." He nodded his head, still looking out at the lake.  
  
"Everything you said, well, almost-said, tonight, that's exactly how I've been feeling." She explained.  
  
"Since when?" he asked, taken aback.  
  
"Oh, off and on since about the 4th grade." She admitted, with a giggle.  
  
"4th grade!" He exclaimed. "And you never said anything!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" she retorted. "Well, not-talking in this case!"  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know this is how you'd react?" Gordo pointed out. "Geez, if I could have predicted this, I would have told you years ago."  
  
"Years?" she asked.  
  
"Well, 8th grade at least." He replied. "So how come you kept quiet? Its not generally something you're good at McGuire."  
  
"Well, first of all, boys were icky until about the 5th grade." Lizzie remarked. "And by then, if you didn't like Ethan Craft you could pretty much forget about coming to school."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Replied Gordo, not entirely convinced.  
  
"Also," she continued. "I didn't want to ruin anything. Gordo, you're my best friend in the entire world. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't be able to deal with it." She added quietly.  
  
"I know." He replied. "I feel the same way. You are just too big a part of my life to risk losing."  
  
Lizzie smiled. Gordo smiled back.  
  
"So you really thought I was icky?" he asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Well, you did collect bugs you know…." She mused.  
  
"Hey! My bug collection was really cool!" he exclaimed, defensively.  
  
"Yeah, until your mom 'accidentally' threw out the shoe box you kept them in." Lizzie reminded him.  
  
"I was never entirely convinced that was such an accident." He remarked.  
  
"I would have done the same thing!" Lizzie replied. "Especially after that spider got out and ended up in your parents bedroom."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gordo laughed. "I'd forgotten about that! She screamed so loud, I thought that the windows were going to break!"  
  
"And then we went and hid in your treehouse so she wouldn't yell at you." Lizzie remembered. Gordo laughed.  
  
"You know, I didn't think you were icky." He told Lizzie.  
  
"Aw, I'm flattered." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I thought you were very un-icky in the 5th grade." He admitted.  
  
"That was the year I liked Danny Kesslar." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I remember." Gordo nodded his head. "You used to make me play with him at recess so you could walk over and 'interrupt'."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Oh yeah!" she smiled, sheepishly. "But, I liked you again in the 6th grade."  
  
"And I refused to have a crush on anyone, because everyone else did and they were all pairing up." Gordo laughed. "I was going through a non- conformist phase."  
  
"Gordo, your whole life has been a non-conformist phase." Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"True." Gordo agreed. "And then there was 8th grade."  
  
"Ah, 8th grade, I remember it well." Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Well, it was only 2 years ago." Gordo remarked.  
  
"I know." Lizzie laughed. "It was an interesting year."  
  
"Yep." Gordo agreed.  
  
"I can't believe how dumb I was." Lizzie commented. "I mean, you all but flat out told me you liked me, and I was completely clueless."  
  
"You were young." Gordo joked. "Plus, you weren't exactly looking for it."  
  
"That's the thing though." She explained. "After that night of the mystery party, when we were out on the porch, I realized that I saw you as more than a friend."  
  
"You did?" Gordo asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie replied. "That was like the final piece of the puzzle. You were so great to me all that time. You helped me pretend to be Ethan's type, and then when it didn't work, you were right there. And then, when I got banned from the Spring Fling, you came right over to hang out with me. You are always there for me. You're such an amazing person, and I guess that night, I finally realized it."  
  
Gordo smiled. "Too bad you never said anything."  
  
"I know." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"So, you're saying, that if your dad hadn't opened the door, and I had actually got to finish my sentence, that you would have said yes?" he asked.  
  
"Well that depends." She replied. "You were asking me out, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Gordo replied, sheepishly.  
  
"I figured." Lizzie said. "And yes, I would have."  
  
"Wow." Gordo remarked. "So we've both been in denial since the 8th grade?"  
  
"Apparently." Lizzie offered.  
  
"I should have said something." He said. "I almost did – a few times."  
  
"Me too." Lizzie agreed. "I should have taken my own advice."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"When I was doing that column for the e-zine, I had a letter from this guy who liked hi best friend as more than a friend and I told him to……"  
  
Gordo started laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"You told him to 'follow his heart, it'll tell you what's right'." Gordo finished.  
  
"Wait a minute, you were Confused Guy?!?" she asked, astonished.  
  
"Guilty." He laughed.  
  
"Gordo, that it so cute!" Lizzie squealed. "If I had only known….."  
  
"Then Confused Guy wouldn't have turned into Wimp-Out Boy." Gordo offered. They both laughed.  
  
Lizzie suppressed a yawn. "I'm exhausted!" she remarked, looking at her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's almost midnight!" She started running for the house.  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" he called. She turned back. "So, where does this put us?  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow." She replied. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house.  
  
"I've waited 2 years, I suppose one night won't kill me." He remarked, disappointed. They kept walking back.  
  
Lizzie turned around when they reached the back door. "And Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for my gift." She replied. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
Gordo smiled. Lizzie wasn't the only who'd gotten a great gift.  
  
TBC!  
  
Read and review! 


	18. A Midnight RendezVous At 2:00

A/N: I'm finally back from my vacation, where I did manage to come up with a whole new story! I'll be putting it on the computer soon, hopefully. The bad news is that my computer got hit with that stupid Blaster Worm, so all the updates I had for you guys got lost. None were too long, but it was still a bummer. So, I've been trying to get those back on track, while attempting to finish my summer work for my classes. Its been busy. Anyway, look for some updates. Review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
A Summer of Changes  
  
Chapter 18: A Midnight Rendez-Vous (At 2:00)  
  
The pair entered the family room and dropped their hands. They continued to the den where there parents were still sitting.  
  
"Hi kids." Roberta chirped, happily.  
  
"What have you guys been up to?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"We've um, we.." Lizzie started.  
  
"We've been hanging out in the family room." Gordo finished. "I was helping Lizzie program her phone."  
  
"This whole time?" Jo asked, looking at her watch. "I didn't hear you once! I knew I shouldn't have had that last martini."  
  
The adults laughed, and Lizzie giggled nervously.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head on up to bed." She declared. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight!" called Roberta, Howard and Sam.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Jo added.  
  
Lizzie retreated to her bedroom, and heard Gordo do the same. She had just started to nod off when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, but no one was there. Instead she found a small piece of paper. She picked it up and brought it back into her room, where she unfolded it and read to herself.  
  
"Lizzie." It said on the front. The inside was covered with Gordo's barely- legible scrawl. "I know you said we'd talk tomorrow, but I need to see you. Meet m in the kitchen at 2:00. See you then, Gordo."  
  
Lizzie smiled. He needed to see her. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. Perfect. She'd set her watch alarm for 2:00 and sleep until then. She laid back down and heard the adults come upstairs. She listened for the shutting of the two doors, and fell asleep.  
  
The next thing she knew, her watch was beeping. She quickly got up, threw on her robe and slippers and quietly crept downstairs. She reached the kitchen, which was dimly lit. Gordo was already there and he had put out Lizzie's favorite midnight snack: milk and cookies.  
  
"Hey." She greeted, sleepily.  
  
"I knew you'd come." Gordo smiled, his adorable half smile. He looked as though he hadn't slept.  
  
"Well, I never turn down a midnight snack." She replied, sitting down at the counter.  
  
Gordo smiled again and they both started in on the cookies.  
  
"Ok." He started. "I know this is sudden and it's totally unlike me, but I need to tell you something."  
  
"Let me guess." Lizzie joked around, knowing his inability to ever say how he was feeling. "I give great advice."  
  
"No." Gordo replied, not getting the joke at first. "Well, you do. But that wasn't funny. I'm being serious."  
  
"Ok." Lizzie conceded. "Shoot."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's not so much a statement as a question." Gordo hesitated.  
  
"Gordo, go ahead." Lizzie encouraged. "I'm all ears."  
  
"It's just that, in the past, on two separate occasions, I might add, we've kissed and not discussed it afterwards, and I think we need to talk about where we stand." Gordo continued.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Because I don't want to think one thing and then have it turn out that you were thinking something else and.."  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're rambling. Just get to the point." She instructed.  
  
Gordo laughed nervously. "What I'm saying is, I'm ready to.I think we should.." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Lizzie?" he asked, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes Gordo?" Lizzie mused, with a pretty good idea of what was coming.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, tentatively.  
  
A huge smile cracked across Lizzie's face. He was so cute! "Only if you'll be my boyfriend." She replied, smirking.  
  
Gordo's face lit up and then broke into a mischievous grin. "Ok." He replied. "Deal."  
  
They shook hands and Lizzie laughed.  
  
"So." Gordo remarked.  
  
"So." Lizzie mimicked.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno." Lizzie replied. "Do we tell people?"  
  
"I dunno." Gordo remarked. "Maybe Miranda."  
  
"I bet she already knows." Lizzie commented.  
  
"Probably." Gordoo nodded. "Do we tell our parents."  
  
"Not yet." Lizzie decided. "If we do, they'll be all weird about us hanging out together for the rest of the trip. I say we keep us a secret. Not because I don't want people to know, but because I think it'll be fun for a while."  
  
"Yeah." Gordo agreed. "We can go on secret dates, and have secret kisses."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Sounds good. But right now, I need some secret sleep."  
  
"Ok." Gordo replied. Lizzie headed out, but turned around.  
  
"Hey Gordo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is definitely the best birthday ever." Lizzie replied. "Thank you." She turned to him and gave him a "secret kiss" right on the lips. Gordo deepened it, and then they pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight, girlfriend." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"See you in the morning, boyfriend." She replied, continuing upstairs.  
  
TBC!  
  
What'd you think? Review! 


End file.
